Un día de estudio
by takedigi
Summary: Hay un enemigo que incluso Tagiru y Gumdramon no son capaces de derrotar, pues es uno que con solo oír su nombre es capaz de hacer temblar incluso a los más valientes: Deberes. ¿Cómo será el enfrentamiento contra este terrible enemigo? ¿Tendrá Shoutmon la respuesta? ¿Hay un enemigo más temible que los deberes? Todas las respuestas en este one-shot de Digimon Hunters.


**Hola a todos. Aquí estoy publicando un one-shot de Digimon, específicamente de la temporada Hunters. Espero que lo disfruten^^**

 **Digimon no me pertenece. Fue creada por Akiyoshi Hongo y la empresa japonesa Bandai.**

* * *

-Mmm... ¡Aaahhh! ¡Esto es demasiado difícil!- gritó Tagiru, molesto- ¿Por qué hacen los deberes tan complicados? Así nunca podré terminarlos- se quejó el joven de tal injusticia.

-Tagiru. Así son los deberes- señaló Taiki, con una gota en la cabeza, viendo a su amigo luchar contra los deberes.

-Shhh. Deja de quejarte tanto, Tagiru- criticó Gumdramon a su compañero- No eres el único que está haciendo los deberes- señaló, intentando volver a mirar su libro de lenguaje.

-No estarías haciendo los deberes ahora, si los hubieras hecho ayer- señaló Shoutmon, quien estaba sentado al lado de su compañero humano- Hay un tiempo para jugar y otro para estudiar-

-¡C-Cállese, Rey!- gritó Gumdramon molesto y avergonzado.

-Te falta mucho para poder levantarme la voz, pequeñajo- afirmó el Rey a su pupilo.

Resulta que aquel pequeño grupo estaba en la habitación del joven General, Kudou Taiki, quien dejó que Tagiru y Gumdramon hicieran sus deberes allí.

-Pero, no lo entiendo, Tagiru- dijo Taiki, extrañado, ignorando la queja de Gumdramon por cómo lo llamó Shoutmon- ¿Por qué no haces los deberes con Yuu? Estáis en la misma clase, y seguro que no tendríais problemas en estudiar juntos-

-Taiki- murmuró Shoutmon, mirando de reojo al joven- ¿De verdad crees que Yuu y Tagiru podrían estudiar sin discutir cada cinco minutos?-

Aquel comentario incomodó a Taiki, mientras que molestó a Tagiru. Por otra parte, Gumdramon se aguantaba la risa por el comentario.

-Je. Para su información, _Rey_ \- empezó a hablar Tagiru- Resulta que Nene-san ha venido hoy a la ciudad para un pequeño descanso de su gira como Idol-

-¿Eh? ¿Nene está en la ciudad?- preguntó Taiki, sorprendido por la noticia.

-Pues sí, Taiki-san. Cuando íbamos a casa de Yuu, vimos que Nene-san estaba en el pasillo para sorprender a su hermano- respondió Tagiru, con orgullo por la información que daba- Y aunque iba a ir a estudiar con Yuu, le dije que mejor estuviera con Nene-san, ya que hace tiempo que no están juntos-

-... Tagiru, eso es muy amable, viniendo de ti- señaló Taiki, impresionado y orgulloso de su amigo.

-Jeje- Tagiru sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo-... ¿Eh? ¡¿C-Cómo que viniendo de mí, Taiki-san?!- preguntó el joven, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Mientras Taiki intentaba disculparse por el comentario que se le escapó, Shoutmon miraba con duda, pensando que algo no encajaba, hasta que escuchó a su pupilo hablar.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si escuchaste a Yuu decirle a Damemon que Nene vendría, antes de terminar las clases- señaló Gumdramon, provocando que Tagiru se quedara congelado.

-¿Qué? G-Gumdramon, ¿es eso cierto?- preguntó Taiki al pequeño digimon.

-Sí. Y Tagiru, siendo como es él, hizo una gran tontería- respondió Gumdramon, contento de ver la cara que ponía su compañero- Fue a casa de Yuu, y al abrir Nene, empezó a hablar de una forma estúpida con una rosa en la mano. Teníais que haber visto la cara que se le quedó a Tagiru cuando Yuu le cerró la puerta al intentar entrar- el digimon no pudo aguantar más, y empezó a llorar de la risa.

-¡G-G-Gumdramon!- Tagiru se recuperó del shock, y fue a agarrar de las mejillas al joven digimon- ¡TRAIDOR! ¡Me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie!-

Y de repente, los dos compañeros empezaron a pelearse, agarrando cada uno las mejillas del otro, mientras que el joven General y el Rey del Mundo Digital, miraban con una gota la escena.

-Ah. Eso tiene más sentido- afirmó Shotumon, tras escuchar la historia de Gumdramon.

-Eso es más de Tagiru- dijo Taiki, imaginándose con detalle la escena que contó el pequeño digimon.

Al ver que la pelea no iba a terminar en un corto tiempo, Taiki agarró el chaleco de Gumdramon y la polera de Tagiru, para separar a ambos, quienes dejaron de intentar pelear al notar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Si seguís así, nunca terminareis vuestros trabajos- señaló el joven general, asustando al dúo de Cazadores- Mejor haced las paces- pidió Taiki con una sonrisa, mientras soltaba a ambos, quienes se mantuvieron de pie.

-... Vale- murmuraron Tagiru y Gumdrmaon a la vez.

-Siempre eres demasiado suave, Taiki- señaló Shoutmon a su compañero.

-Vamos, Shoutmon. Cuanto antes terminen, mejor para todos ¿no?- comentó el joven, sonriendo.

Shoutmon no pudo evitar sonreír, puesto que no había ninguna pega a aquel comentario.

-Mmm- Gumdramon, quien había vuelto a seguir con los deberes, estaba teniendo problemas- ¡Aahhh! ¡Son demasiado difíciles!- gritó el digimon, molesto- Me queda mucho para ser tan inteligente como el Rey- aquel comentario lo dijo en voz baja, pero fue escuchado por el grupo.

-... ¿Tan inteligente como el Rey?- murmuró Tagiru, intrigado- ¡¿Acaso Shoutmon es también una especie de genio?!- preguntó el joven, con estrellas en los ojos.

-B-Bueno...- Shoutmon estaba nervioso, pensando en una forma de cambiar de tema, temiendo que saliera algún detalle vergonzoso.

-Pero qué pregunta más estúpida- afirmó Gumdramon- El Rey es un digimon muy sabio, pues su inteligencia, es una de sus características más famosas desde su nacimiento. Todo el mundo lo sabe- comentó el pequeño pupilo con estrellas en los ojos, de admiración al Rey.

-E-Eh... N-No. Yo...- murmuró Shoutmon, incapaz de luchar contra los ojos de admiración de su pupilo.

-Ahora que lo pienso- murmuró Taiki, alertando al Rey- Aún hay muchas cosas que no sé de tu papel actual en el Mundo Digital, Shoutmon. Te habrás esforzado mucho para llegar a ser tan inteligente como dice Gumdramon- sonrió el general, orgulloso de su compañero.

Shoutmon se vio acorralado por las expresiones de sus compañeros de equipo. Sentía la presión de no romper sus ilusiones, pero al mismo tiempo, temía que no tenía escape.

"... _Al menos, debo ser yo, quien les diga la verdad, en vez de saberla de otros. Es mi obligación como Rey"_ pensó Shoutmon decidido, puesto que si se enteraban por otros, no tendría excusa. Solo le faltaba saber cómo empezar.

-... Gumdramon- se dirigió Shoutmon al pequeño digimon- Debes saber primero, que yo no era inteligente como dices, de _nacimiento_ \- Shoutmon suspiró, esperando no destrozar las ilusiones del pequeño- Antes de conocer a Taiki, y-yo, apenas era capaz de leer un libro sin que me entrase el sueño-

Aquella revelación paralizó por completo al pequeño digimon, que empezó a mostrar una expresión de shock.

-¡¿EEEEHHH?!- gritó Gumdramon, completamente impactado por la noticia- E-Entonces, ¿Es falso el rumor de que usted le dio al General Taiki los primeros planes que funcionaron, y que usted consiguió despertar su inteligencia, que les llevó a la victoria?-

De pronto, Shoutmon sintió una mirada fija detrás suya, y levemente, se giró, para ver que quien lo miraba fijamente, era Taiki. Por el lazo que ambos tenían, pudieron tener una pequeña conversación con los ojos.

" _Vaya. No recordaba eso. Supongo que fue antes de que despertara mi inteligencia, Majestad"_ fue lo que Shoutmon pudo entender al ver la mirada de Taiki.

" _C-Créeme que ese rumor no lo difundí yo"_ fue lo que el General pudo entender por la mirada del Rey.

Aunque no dijo nada en voz alta durante esa conversación de miradas, Shoutmon, inconscientemente, se tapó la boca, al haber señalado a su compañero que posiblemente él difundió otros rumores.

-E-Eso es, como has señalado Gumdramon, un rumor- dijo Shoutmon, decidido a continuar hablando- Fue después de la guerra, cuando estudié y estudié, para poder ser capaz de ayudar en temas de investigación- señaló el Rey, con la esperanza de animar a su pupilo.

-Oh- murmuró Tagiru, consiguiendo la atención de los demás- Pero, ¿no tenéis los digimon alguna forma o invento para introducir un montón de información en los cerebros, y así no tener que estudiar? Con todo lo que he visto de los digimon, pensé que habría una forma-

-Oye, Tagiru. Eso que dices es más de ciencia ficción- señaló Gumdramon, un poco molesto- Si lo hubiera, no estaría aquí estudiando- murmuró el pequeño, quién también había buscado un método para no tener que estudiar, hace tiempo.

-Lo siento. Era solo una pregunta- se disculpó Tagiru, quien no escuchó el susurro de su compañero- Pero ojalá hubiera una forma de obtener un gran conocimiento en muy poco tiempo- comentó el joven, desanimado al pensar en hacer los deberes.

-... Hay una forma- murmuró Shoutmon.

-...-

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!- gritaron Tagiru y Gumdramon, sorprendidos.

-¿D-De verdad, Shoutmon?- preguntó Taiki, quien también se sorprendió.

-... Sí- respondió el Rey, con una mirada oscura- Tuve que usar ese método para un caso en especial-

-¡¿Sirve también para los humanos?!- preguntó Tagiru, entusiasmado.

-¡Dínosla, por favor!- suplicó Gumdramon, sin poder aguantar su deseo de no hacer los deberes.

-E-Esperad un momento- dijo Shoutmon, nervioso, pues el dúo de Cazadores se habían puesto muy cerca de su cara- Aunque en principio, sí sirve también para humanos...-

-¡SÍIIIII!- gritó Tagiru, contento.

-¡Sin interrupciones!- ordenó el Rey, algo molesto- Aunque existe ese método que tanto deseáis, os aseguro que no tiene nada de fabuloso, ni es para nada, fácil ni relajante- aseguró el digimon, poniéndose pálido por recordar la experiencia.

-¿Fue muy doloroso?- preguntó Taiki, intrigado, pero más preocupado por su compañero.

-¿Cómo te lo digo, Taiki?- murmuró Shoutmon, pensando en una forma de señalar el horror- Piensa en las explosiones de ira de Lilithmon, el canto de Olegmon, las herramientas de experimentación de Wisemon, y la furia de Akari. Todo junto- señaló el Rey, asustando a su general, especialmente por los dos últimos ejemplos- Pues bien. Todo eso sería una brisa agradable en comparación a ese método _rápido_ de estudio-

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!- esta vez, fue Taiki quien gritó, sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Tan horrible es?- preguntó Tagiru, quien no tenía idea de cuál horrible eran los ejemplos que dijo Shoutmon.

-El jefe de ese método, es conocido como uno de los digimon más sabios de nuestro mundo. Se llama, _Duftmon_ \- dijo Shoutmon, cerrando los ojos, en un intento de borrar el recuerdo.

-¡¿D-D-D-Duftmon?!- gritó Gumdramon, quien empezó a temblar y a sudar por todo el cuerpo- ¡No me lleve con él, Rey!- el pequeño suplicó, agarrando de las piernas de Shoutmon- ¡Estudiaré! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Pero no me lleve de nuevo con Duftmon!-

-O-Oye, Gumdramon. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tagiru, sorprendido por la reacción de su compañero. Estaba más asustado que cuando supo que el Rey iría al mundo humano.

-Je. Veo que aún no has podido olvidar la clase que te dio Duftmon ¿verdad?- dijo Shoutmon, sin sorprenderse de la reacción de su pupilo.

-¡Aún tengo pesadillas!- afirmó Gumdramon, llorando al recordar su clase con el caballero- ¡Y solo fue una hora! ¡Rey, de verdad que no volveré a abandonar los deberes! ¡Lo prometo!-

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo- dijo Shoutmon, mientras consolaba a Gumdramon, acariciándole la cabeza- No querría esa tortura ni a mi peor enemigo-

-Suena como un digimon que se toma muy en serio el estudio- dijo Taiki, asimilando la reacción de los dos digimon por aquel temible profesor.

-Oh, eso me recuerda una cosa- comentó Shoutmon, quien se giró para mirar a su compañero humano- Taiki. Si alguna vez vas al mundo Digital, evita a Duftmon a toda costa-

-¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué?- preguntó Taiki, extrañado- No creo que necesite una clase suya ¿Verdad?-

-No es por eso- respondió Shoutmon- Pero Duftmon es también conocido por autoproclamarse el mejor estratega. Cuando empieza a hablar de estrategias, no dejará que quien esté cerca de él se vaya, hasta que termine de hablar-

-Su récord de hablar de estrategias es de un día y cinco horas sin dormir ni comer- señaló Gumdramon, recordando los consejos del Rey de evitar las zonas en las que se sabía, solía estar el caballero.

-¿E-En serio?- preguntó Tagiru, nervioso- P-Pero, ¿Por qué Taiki-san tiene que evitar a ese Duftmon?-

-Duftmon lleva tiempo deseando poder conocer al general que llevó al _Xros Heart_ a la victoria, para poder discutir sobre las estrategias que usó: sus puntos fuertes, sus fallos, y otras cosas- señaló Shoutmon, poniendo en alerta al joven General- Por eso, Taiki, tú en especial, debes evitar a Duftmon a toda costa-

-L-Lo tendré en cuenta- murmuró Taiki, preocupado por el interés de otros en él, que no dejaba de crecer.

-Bien. Ahora, vosotros dos- señaló Shoutmon al dúo Cazador- Continuar con los deberes. Ahora sabéis que no hay un camino fácil para los estudios y que hay otros métodos mucho peores-

-¡S-SÍ!- respondieron Tagiru y Gumdramon a la vez, decididos en evitar esas alternativas, especialmente el pequeño digimon. Con una clase con el caballero estratega ya era suficiente para toda una vida.

-Oye, Shoutmon- le susurró Taiki a su compañero, para que no le escuchasen los dos que estudiaban- Eso del método rápido para adquirir conocimiento, ¿te lo acabas de inventar para que Gumdramon deje de escaquearse de hacer los deberes?- preguntó el joven, pensando que su amigo, usó el trauma de Duftmon como excusa.

-... Ojalá me lo hubiera inventado- susurró Shoutmon, con la cara pálida- Wisemon ayudó a Duftmon con el material y aportó ideas de cómo activar la concentración del _sujeto_ -

-A-Ah. Ja, jajaja. Y-Ya veo- susurró Taiki, quien tenía la cara azul de imaginarse qué nuevas herramientas e ideas usó Wisemon.

-Una cosa es segura- dijo Shoutmon, obteniendo la atención de Taiki- Cuando vayas al Mundo Digital, seré tu guía personal. Deseo tanto mostrarte cómo es ahora el Mundo Digital en paz-

Taiki miró la expresión de Shoutmon al hablar del Mundo Digital. Reflejaba tantas emociones: nostalgia, curiosidad, orgullo. Pero en especial, felicidad y paz.

-Espero con ganas que llegue ese día- afirmó Taiki, contento y emocionado.

El joven General estaba deseando ver el nuevo Mundo Digital.

-Pero una de las cosas como guía tuyo, será señalarte los lugares donde suele estar Duftmon para evitarlo- comentó el Rey, incomodando a su compañero- Te aseguro que evitar esa experiencia será un alivio para ti-

-M-Me alegro de oír eso- murmuró Taiki, nervioso por el tema del caballero Duftmon.

-¡BIEN!- gritó Tagiru muy alto, asustando levemente al Rey y al General- ¡Una página menos! Solo me falta tres más y habré acabado por hoy-

-¡Oye, Tagiru! !No vayas tan rápido!- gritó Gumdramon, también muy alto- ¡Aún me quedan cinco páginas por hacer!-

-¡¿Tanto te queda?!- preguntó Tagiru, sorprendido- Pero si tus deberes deben de ser muy fáciles, ya que eres un niño pequeño~- se burló el joven de su compañero.

-¡¿A-A quién estás llamando pequeño?!- gritó Gumdramon furioso y con las mejillas rojas- Je. Seguro que tienes muchos errores en tus deberes por ir muy rápido-

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!- gritó Tagiru furioso.

-¡LO QUE HAS OÍDO!- gritó Gumdramon molesto.

Los dos empezaron a chocar las cabezas, mientras que salían chispas de sus ojos, cuando de repente...

-Hola. Soy yo, Shoutmon. Aquí tengo dos estudiantes para ti, Duftmon-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DUFTMON?!- gritaron Tagiru y Gumdramon a la vez, completamente aterrados.

Pero al mirar por toda la habitación, lo que vieron fue a Taiki quien se tapaba la boca con una mano, aguantándose la risa, y a Shoutmon, quien sostenía el Xros Loader de su compañero como si fuera un teléfono, mientras miraba con una pizca de burla al dúo de Cazadores.

-Je. Habéis caído por completo- afirmó Shoutmon, mientras veía como las caras de sus victimas se ponían rojas de la vergüenza y la furia.

-¡REY!-

-¡SHOUTMON!-

Tagiru y Gumdramon gritaron al Rey por la broma que les hizo, pues los asustó por completo al pensar que iban a estar en una clase de aquel caballero.

-Os lo merecéis por no estudiar en silencio, como hace todo el mundo- señaló Shoutmon a los dos estudiantes, quienes bajaron las cabezas avergonzados- Pero no era del todo un farol la broma- aseguró el Rey- Estudiad en serio y en silencio, o contactaré con Duftmon para que os de una clase _especial_ -

Tagiru y Gumdramon, al oír aquella amenaza, hicieron el gesto de cerrar sus bocas como una cremallera, y se pusieron a volver con sus deberes sin hacer ningún ruido.

 _"Me alegro de que empiecen a tomarse en serio los deberes"_ pensó Taiki contento. Miró a su compañero, quien parecía estar contento con su forma de hacer que aquellos dos volvieran con los estudios _"Shoutmon de verdad que ha madurado, y a la vez sigue siendo el mismo que recuerdo. Estoy deseando ver cómo es su papel de Rey en el Mundo Digital"_ no pudo evitar sonreír el joven General, deseando poder ver ese momento muy pronto.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Hacía tiempo que quería escribir una historia de la saga Xros Wars-Hunters, y por fin me surgió la inspiración. Un punto interesante de Hunters en mi opinión, es que por la falta de respuestas en ciertos aspectos como los detalles de cómo es el Mundo Digital ahora que Shoutmon es Rey, hay ciertas tramas que se pueden usar con libertad para la imaginación de los fans. En mi caso, mi idea original ha sido el papel y personalidad de Duftmon. Espero con ganas vuestros comentarios^^**

 **Q** **uiero agradecer a TheZoe611, Zoe-chan, por ser mi beta reader y haberme ayudado en la corrección de este fic. Fueron sus fics los que me ayudaron a ver un gran potencial en la serie Hunters, y recomiendo a todo fan de Digimon leer sus fics^^**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
